forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ascendancy of the Last
Dark Elfes? I don't know where to ask, so I try it here. If I have understood the magic used by Q'arlynd, there exists now a new race of Elfes, a kind of "real" Dark Elfes with darkbrown skin, black hair, brown eyes and so on? So must we make an article with a race as Dark Elfes in the old Way as Drow (Dhaerow) and this ascended Dark Elfes remade by the High Magic? Does anyone know if the guys from Wizards have alowed this to be, because they are maybe creating something new for the 4th Edition Campaign Setting? (Historicus 14:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC)) : The confusion is that "dark elves" and "drow" are not the same, though we've been using the two terms mostly interchangeably. If you read Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves (free download), you'll see that at first there was a darkbrown skinned race of elves. They were not any more evil than the other elves at first. Lolth was cast out of the Seldarine, and she was silently brooding in the Abyss. Then a nation of sun elves started a campaign to annex some neighboring moon- and dark-elven nations. This upset a great nation of dark-elves much further south, who felt their brethren were being unfairly invaded. Then the sun elves created a devastating high magic storm over their neighbor's lands, ruining it and in the process creating what is today known as the High Moor. This greatly angered the large dark elven nation to the south, who promptly took to arms and marched north to battle with the sun elven nation. They began to use "non-elven" war tactics, such as razing and burning forestland, torturing prisoners, etc. It is now assumed that Lolth had a hand to play in this. Eventually, the problem with the dark elves got so bad that all the elves met to discuss the problem, and after many years of debate the hard truth was that the dark elves had to be cast out. Correlon banished them from the surface, and their skin turned from darkbrown to ebony (black), and they became hence forth known as "drow". 15:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :: First thanks for the link to the Cormanthyr rulesbook, I did not know it and there are some interesting details, which I am missing in the Lost Empires of Faerûn. :-) But what I wanted to know is, when now someone searches for dark elves he ends automatically at the article Drow. After the High Magic ritual of Q'arlynd there are ascending the old dark elves (the ones you are reffering to, as the dark elves before the so called Descent) and some drow were transformed into this brown skinned, black haired elves. Do they need their own article named Dark Elves, or should it stay as it is, dark elves = drow? :: Does anyone know if Drizzt was also affected by this magic? Seems strange to think of a brown, black haired Drizzt. (Historicus 16:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC)) ::: Yes, we'll have to change it so that Dark Elf is now different than Drow. The drow article we can probably leave as is mostly, but we should probably add the Dark Elf explaining the historic dark elves, and the newly redeemed dark elves. ::: Drizzt was not affected by this -- he's still ebony black. He's still tainted by the fiend Wendonai. Only those dark elves that didn't have any demonic blood in them were able to be redeemed and returned to "darkbrown". Having not read the book myself, I can't comment on the whole "demonic" blood aspect of it... I'm just putting together things I read from other sources. 17:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::: As I have understood the events, all Drow with ancestors of Miyeritar were transformed and also all redeemed drow, who worshiped Eilistraee. Like Cavatina Xarann who was a direct descendant of Wendonai but was redeemed by Eilistaee. I think this opens a backdoor for other drow who will give up the worship of Lolth and the Dark Seldarine. Time (and new novels) will show what happens ;) But if have understood it right, the plan to take the mark of Wendonai from all drow has failed, because Qilué's plan to destroy Wendonai failed. Historicus 10:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Would you be willing to start an article on Wendonai, even if it's just a stub for now? This is the part that I know the least about, yet it seems fairly important with the new revelations. 18:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC)